Your melody of madness
by ace.striker
Summary: 10 SouMaka one-shots inspired by 10 songs.


Soul Eater is (c) Atsushi Ohkubo. I wanted to try out that 10 songs thing. You put your music on shuffle, and for each song you listen to, you write a short story, and when the song is over, so is your story. I have to admit, it was hard to resist going back and trying to fix little things here and there, but oh well. A few stories don't really have a conclusion, but that's what I get for listening to such short songs, haha.

* * *

**This Fire - Franz Ferdinand**

Suddenly Maka realized that her clothes were very... hot. Uncomfortable. In the way. Very different from how she usually felt about them. These thoughts bubbled about in her head as Soul's dexterous fingers unbuttoned her coat, pulled her sweater off, practically ripped her skirt from her body as they clumsily waltzed through their dorm room, removing each other's shirt, pants, bra, boxers until there was nothing left but two naked students fighting for dominance over the other's lips and Soul's back thudded unexpectedly against Maka's bedroom door.

(A/N: Sigh, unfinished.)

**I've Got All This Ringing In My Ears And None On My Fingers - Fall Out Boy**

Soul sat in his room, his elbows resting on his knees, hands hovering by his head, fingers rubbing his temples. Maka seemed to be a lot more interested in his past nowadays, ever since that ONE time a couple weeks ago he had played a few seconds of a song he'd been working on for awhile now. How could he even have thought it a good idea to try and finish that dumb song anyway? He'd started it a long time ago... at least six years back. He realized it was painful, bringing up that part of his past, but something compelled him to try and finish. Whatever compelled him to play it for Maka, he'd never understand. But she'd liked it.

**The Sweet Escape (feat. Akon) - Gwen Stefani**

"Soul, I asked you to pick up that book for me! I really need it!"

"Why couldn't you have gotten it yourself, idiot?"

Maka ground her teeth as she glared daggers at the white-haired boy who had just walked through the front door, evidently sans book.

"Be_cause_, in case you haven't _noticed_, I've had a ton of stuff to do!" On the living room floor were the remains of the impromptu party Soul and Black Star had thrown for themselves late last night. Soda bottles, remnants of a few bags of popcorn, and odd crumbs and debris littered the area.

Oh, Soul thought. I knew I forgot to do something this morning.

"Um... sorry, Maka," he mumbled. She sighed.

"Just help me clean it up, please?"

"Sure," he sighed. As he strode over to the living room, he reached inside his coat and pulled out a small book, tossing it on the kitchen table. "In the meantime, you can read this."

Maka stared at the book, then back at Soul, and grinned.

"Thanks."

**Black Balloon - Goo Goo Dolls**

"Maka!" Soul quickly tranformed from scythe to human and rushed over to his partner, who was leaning against the brick wall of a local store. The demon had been slain, Soul had redeemed his prize. Maka, however, had taken many more hits than he was able to protect her from. Her coat was stained with blood as she breathed laboriously, trying to maintain her composure. "'I-I'm sorry Maka, I should have protected you better. I should have been able to block that swipe. You got hurt because of me. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... " The words tumbled from his lips faster than he knew what he was saying. Maka smiled painfully.

"It's okay. You were perfect." She reached an arm out towards him, and he caught her, helping his meister steady herself. "It was me. I should have reacted faster." She coughed weakly. It was obvious to Soul that she was on her last leg and needed to get home to rest.

"Agree to disagree," he smirked, and hefted the girl into his arms, carrying her safely back to Shibusen.

**Just A Girl - No Doubt**

"No way," Black Star scoffed. "You absolutely could not."

Maka nodded vigorously. "I sure as hell can!"

"Soul, are you gonna take that?" Black Star turned to the white-haired boy, jabbing his thumb in Maka's direction.

"Fuck no!" Soul smirked, knowing full well that he was a fool to agitate Maka, but at the same time, backing out of an arm-wrestling match was totally not cool.

"Let's go," Maka taunted, slamming her elbow onto the table, ready to go. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"You're on!" Soul followed suit, and soon the two began a heated arm-wrestling match.

Later that evening, both Soul and Black Star found themselves $20 poorer, and Maka treated Tsubaki to ice cream after dinner.

**Dancing Queen - A*Teens**

"Soul, you know I suck at dancing," Maka lamented one night as her partner had suddenly swept her up in his arms and began leading her in a fast-paced, yet slow enough, tango of sorts.

"Yeah well, this is practice." His feet slipped deftly from side to side, guiding Maka's clumsy steps. Soul thanked many gods that Maka was in her bare feet as she stepped on his socked ones quite a few times.

"Sorry," Maka apologized shyly as Soul cringed ever-so-slightly.

"It's cool."

(A/N: Unfinished!)

**Honor - Atreyu**

Blood dripped down the metal scythe handle, onto Maka's snow-white gloves. Inside his mind, Soul was breathing heavily, trying to resist the demon for as long as he could. He wanted to become stronger. They needed to kill this son of a bitch who had been terrorizing the town, but he was stronger than Soul or Maka had expected.

"Come on," the demon teased.

"No! I can do this by myself!" Soul protested, baring his teeth angrily. The red imp shrugged and grinned.

"Don't pretend that you don't like the way it feels."

Soul clicked his tongue. "Don't tell me how I feel."

(A/N: Unfinished as well. TT^TT)

**Loves Me Not - t.A.T.u.**

"Why do you always have to keep secrets from me?" Maka cried, throwing her arms up in desperation. She was standing on one side of the living room, Soul stood on the other, shoulders hunched over as usual, glaring at his technician.

"It's not just you, stupid. I don't like to talk about my family to anybody. You know that. It's not a secret."

"But I just... " the girl began.

"Just what?" Soul snapped. "It's none of your business! I don't have to tell you a damn thing."

"We're partners, Soul! Why can't you just get the hell over yourself and let me in a little bit!" Maka glowered for a few more seconds before turning on her heel and retreating to her room. "Forget it," she muttered. Soul sighed.

(A/N: Again, not finished.)

**Living Dead Girl - Rob Zombie**

Maka gripped Soul's arm even tighter as the two sat on the couch, watching an old-time horror movie. Soul looked down at Maka and smirked. "What's with you? Can't handle a few zombies?" he teased.

"Shut up!" Maka cried, and squeezed her eyes shut as something on the screen exploded in a graphic display of blood and guts. "I-it's just gross, that's all," she protested.

Soul laughed. "We chop up these losers every day, Maka! You don't seem to have a problem when we're out on assignments." He turned back to the TV and let out a whistle as a particularly ugly zombie came on screen. "Damn, look at that one."

"No!"

(A/N: So many short songs!)

**All You Wanted - Michelle Branch**

"Idiot, what happened to you?" Soul stared in shock at the sight of his meister walking through the front door. She looked beaten, bruises beginning to form on her arms and legs. She winced at the sound of his voice.

"J-just training... with Professor Stein, that's all," she muttured hoarsely, rubbing her pink cheeks.

"What the hell kind of training?"

"Close combat, that kind of thing," Maka replied nonchalantly, hanging up her coat and making her way to her room as though it were nothing. Soul strode over to her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked angrily. "I could have come with you to help."

"I... didn't want to tell you," Maka said quietly. "I did this for myself." With that, she entered her room and quietly shut the door before Soul could enter. He looked shocked for a moment, but realized quickly what she was up to. He slumped against the closed door.

"Stupid Maka."


End file.
